I Think It's Going To Rain Today
by Cassie Valentine
Summary: Sam could only nod as she took a deep breath to steady herself. Just seeing him in front of her, all bandaged up and hurting was killing her. Post Heroes Pt. 2


"It was weird," Daniel had confided in her. "I knew she wasn't there, it felt different. I know she wasn't in there all the time, but you could just _tell_ she was there, you know?" he'd confessed, not looking her in the eye, as he drew mindless patterns on the surface of her work bench.

"Yeah," Carter had replied softly. "I know." The pair stayed silent for a long moment. Daniel wanted to talk more, he wanted to press her about how she was doing, how Cassie was doing, but he didn't. Sam had a tight, drawn look about her that he usually only saw when the fate of the galaxy was hanging around her neck.

"I heard Brightman is released Jack today," he said instead, looking up slightly to judge her reaction. Sam's head shot up from the report she was pretending to read.

"Already?" Daniel shrugged.

"The new inserts left his with nothing more than some slight burns and cracked ribs,"he finished, a silent 'lucky bastard' tacked on to the end.

"Oh," was all she said. After seeing O'Neill get shot down, hearing that Janet was dead and being stalked by that damned documentary guy, Carter had been too upset to find out the specifics of O'Neill's condition. The fact that he was alive and was going to make it had been enough for her.

"Yeah," Daniel finished lamely. A heavy silence fell over the pair again as Daniel went back to his finger doodling and Carter went back to her pretend reading. "I guess I should let you work," he finally said, gesturing over her shoulder towards the door of her lab.

"Yeah, work," she said lamely as he slipped out and left her to her thoughts once again, something she really didn't want. With a final glance around the empty lab, Sam pushed away from the desk and headed out the door.  


* * *

  
She hesitated outside of the infirmary for a moment before she pushed the door open and slid in. She scanned the room for a moment before she heard Jack's muttered curses at the far end.

"Sir, I heard you were up and around," she said, trying to keep her voice light, like she had just happened to be in the infirmary and noticed him.

"Yeah," he said as he eased his black t-shirt over his still bandaged ribs. "Still a little tender, but they said i could go.

"We're lucky the staff blast hit you were it did," she said, still trying to keep the conversation positive. "The new inserts work well."

"Didn't help Fraiser much," he muttered darkly, looking down at his boots for a moment. Carter shut her mouth tightly and worked hard to keep herself in check.

"No," she finally answered It was so quiet he almost didn't hear her at first. He finally looked up after a moment and took her in.

"How's Cassie?" he finally asked, changing the subject slightly as he grabbed his BDU jacket.

"She's a strong kid, she survives, you know," she finished lamely with a shrug.

"Yeah," he said. He did know. If she could survive loosing a whole planet, she could get through this especially with Carter at her side. "You speaking at the memorial?" Sam could only nod as she took a deep breath to steady herself. Just seeing him in front of her, all bandaged up and hurting was killing her.

"Sir I," she hesitated for a moment. "I just wanted to say. . . " she trailed off, her throat going dry and tightening up as tears threatened to fall. "When you were lying there. . . " she paused again, roping her emotions in again. "I'm really glad you're ok," she finally got out. He brow creased in concern for her as she tried to look everywhere but at him as she got herself under control again. Jack idly wondered if she'd let her self mourn yet. He stepped closer to her after a moment, forcing her to look at him again.

"C'mere," he told her quietly as he help open an arm. She instantly folded herself into his arms, clinging to him like a lifeline. She turned her head into his neck slightly and all he could do was holder her tighter and allow her a moment of privacy to shed a few tears. He knew that she had been playing Soldier Sam, even at home, for Cassie's benefit because that's how she was. "It's ok," he whispered into her hair as he held her tightly. "It's gonna be ok."

"I shouldn't have let Daniel go with her," she said quietly. "I should have gone myself."

"It was a stray shot," O'Neill said. "It probably would have happened even if you had been there," he explained. He felt her grab on a little tighter, so he did the same. It made the ache in his ribs worse, but it helped quiet the one in his heart some. "Have you two been eating?" he asked after a long moment. The fact that she didn't say anything answered his question. "We'll pick something up then," he said calmly. This finally prompted Carter to lift her head from his shoulder and look at him.

"Okay," she said after a long moment of searching his eyes. She pulled a little further away from him and he reluctantly let her go. He looked away as she pulled herself together, running her hands through her hair before running them over her face. "Well, ready when ever you are, Sir," she said, slapping her professionalism back on display for all to see.

"Lead on Mac Duff," he said, gesturing to the door, a small smile on his face as he pasted her regular public facade in place as well.


End file.
